


In the Dark

by xenobia4



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4
Summary: After filming the second season of Supernatural in Vancouver, things take a turn for the worse.





	In the Dark

Loud chatter followed a crowd of people exiting a small, local theatre in Vancouver. Among the group of people were _Supernatural_ stars Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, still laughing at the horror film that should have been labeled as a comedy. A slight limp met Jared’s step where he had injured his ankle during filming earlier that morning, but it was nothing stretching it out would not fix. He adjusted his black toboggan so the Adidas logo was centered, instead of pointing off to the side. When they overheard a group of teenagers talking about how they would be unable to sleep for a week due to the movie, the stars laughed even more. They had been recognized a few times that night, once while walking from the car to the theatre and the other at the concession stands right inside. Both times, the people had been considerate and only said that they had enjoyed the show and they could not wait for the new season. After a “thank you” and a nod, they had told the duo to enjoy whatever it was that they would be seeing. More laughs came when the man that was running the ticket booth, who was apparently batting for the same team, hit on Jared; in which Jensen’s response was to pat Jared on the butt and tell him to hurry up.

Filming for episode twelve of season two of _Supernatural_ had wrapped up early that evening, so, while everyone else was calling it a night or going to a local bar, the leads decided to do something different and opted for seeing a ten o’clock showing of whatever cheesy horror movie was playing. It brought a few laughs and would save them a hangover in the morning.

Jared put his phone back into the pocket of his dark blue jacket after seeing a missed call from one of their co-workers. “Pretty sure they just wanted a pick-up,” he responded to Jensen’s raised eyebrows.

“Should’ve been smart like me and left your phone in the car,” he said with a smirk. Jared just chuckled and mutter a ‘yeah.’ Jensen shook his head and blew out a string of visible air in the below-thirty degree weather as he shifted his black, wool jacket around him. “Can’t wait to get in the car and turn the heat up; like the freakin’ tundra out here.” Jared laughed and Jensen grinned as he raised his scarf higher around his neck.

“You act like you’re not used to it.”

“It’s ‘cause I’m not. I’m from the South, Jerry! And I just got back from Hell…again.”

At the comment, Jared knocked his shoulder into Jensen’s, making him jerk forward as they both picked up laughing again. “Whatever you say, _Jenny_.” Jared bit down on his tongue as Jensen mocked his friend’s comment, curling his lip as he did. The younger male tensed his back to stretch it out, releasing a yawn in the process. “I am so ready to call it a night. You driving?”

Jensen shrugged. “Well, if you insist.” Instead of asking Jared for the keys, he reached into Jared’s jacket pocket. When he did not feel the keys, he reached into the pocket of his jeans. Jared held up his arm to give the other better access, but not before saying:

“Seriously?”

The only response he received was Jensen grinning as he extracted the keys on the ring and spun them around his finger. “Gives me a reason to touch you.” He laughed when the other rolled his eyes. Tossing up the keys, he caught them before shoving them into his own jacket pocket. The car was still a few blocks down the road in the only parking spot that had been opened on the side of the road. As they entered the street where it had been parked, they still could not help but take note how abandoned the streets were at midnight on a Wednesday. Strong wind blew by as the midnight blue vehicle came into view and Jensen shoved his elbow into Jared’s side when he had made a comment about one of the characters in the movie reminding him of his costar.

“Oh, no,” Jensen said as they stood in front of one of the empty alleyways on the street. “You wanna see some real acting?” He put his hands on Jared’s chest, patting him, meaning for him to stay put as he began backing into the alley. He turned his back to Jared, inhaling and adjusting his jacket. With his shoulders hunched up, he kept his voice low. Shaking his arms, he spun to face Jared, face determined, almost dark. “You will bow down before me, Jared. I swear it! No matter that it takes an eternity! _You will bow down before me! Both you, and then one day...your heirs!”_ He started laughing maniacally.

Jared just raised his left eyebrow, his expression showing disinterest. When Jensen finally took down his determination, in a calm voice, Jared responded, “Never.”

Jensen’s face dropped. “Oh. Okay, then.”

He smiled as Jared laughed, arms across his chest. “Besides, I don’t take commands from poor Zod impersonators.”

Jensen dropped his arms. “Poor?” He put his hand on his chest. “Now that hurts, Jare. And all this time I thought you loved me.”

A laugh escaped the younger man’s throat. “Oh, I love you all right. About as much as I love getting toothpicks shoved under my nails.” Jensen just laughed. “Come on.” He stood to the side. “Let’s get back so we can crash.”

Sighing, Jensen muttered a ‘fine’ and shoved his hands into his pockets. Before he was even out of the alleyway, out of nowhere, a man in a hooded sweatshirt was in their presence and, in a mere few seconds, had come up behind Jared, grabbed his right arm to twist it behind the star’s back and pressed a sharp, five-inch-long switchblade against his throat. They barely even had a chance to understand what was happening, but Jared nearly fell forward as the man pulled him and pushed into the alleyway.

Being close to Jared’s height, but much stockier, it was all Jensen could make out, the man’s hood concealing his face. Instinct kicking in had him make a step forward, but the man took one step back, tightening his grip and pressing the knife harder against Jared’s throat. “Uh-uh, pretty boy. You so much as move an inch and I’ll slit your boyfriend’s throat clean open.”

With his eyes quickly darting to glimpse Jared’s heart-pounding gaze, Jensen’s hands found their way up in a defensive gesture. “Look, buddy. You can have my phone, my wallet, just — we don’t want any trouble.”

At the comment, the guy released a mocking laugh before jerking Jared back, making the _Supernatural_ star’s grip tighten on his forearm and the other star pull forward; but, again, the guy snapped. “I said don’t fucking move!” The area where the knife pressed against the skin was leaving a visible line, nicking the skin with a small mark. Again, Jensen forced himself from moving forward. “Step back!” In a slightly submissive manner, Jensen’s hands slightly moved with a nod accompanying it as he moved one step back. “Further!” His eyes darted to Jared, who was trying to keep from swallowing with the center of the blade against his voice box. When the man tightened his grip even more, Jensen complied, despite going against his mind. He was standing ten feet away before the man seemed satisfied. “You”—his attention was now on Jared—“up against the wall.”  He began forcing Jared to move, his upper body being completely shoved against the wall.

“Come on, man,” Jared broke out, apprehension in his voice too obvious for his own liking. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Undo them.”

For a moment, Jared did not understand what he was referring to. That was until the man gave a hard jerk to his belt. The knife that had been at the front of his throat was now pressed against the back of his neck, as though ready to sever the vertebrae. When he refused, a sharp pain shot down his neck, radiating to his lower spine – all with a small amount of added pressure. With his eyes shut and his hands shaking, his fumbled with his belt and button, but the moment they were undone, the man was pulling at the band, forcing his jeans down just enough. As the man’s own free hand began undoing his own zipper, another pain shot down Jared’s spine, and he had to force back the shout that wanted to escape.

“You take one more fucking step and I’ll sever his goddamn spine!”

Jensen swallowed and put his foot back behind him. “Don’t do this,” he came out with, voice strangely even.

“Either tell your faggot-ass friend to shut up or I’ll make him shut up.” His voice was low in Jared’s ear.

“Just turn back,” Jensen came out with. “Come on.”

“Dude, just shut up!” Jensen snapped his head to Jared, whose eyes were open with his forehead creased, eyes glazing over. “Please,” Jared trailed out. “Just shut up.”

He shut his eyes back, clamping them shut, leaving Jensen to only watch as the stranger pulled himself out of the confinements of his jeans before lining himself up against Jared’s entrance. “You so much as fucking groan and this knife’s going through your neck.” In one rough movement, he shoved himself completely in.

It took everything he had not to yell out – the man’s length tore passed his wall and he felt every centimeter of it. He heard Jensen call out for him, but it was only once before the blood pounding in his head took over his ears. His hands somehow found their way to set on the wall, bracing himself as the man thrust in as fast and hard as he could. What felt like rubber scraped on the inside of his rectum, giving the notion the hooded sweatshirt-clad man had prepped before the attack; but it did not aid the feeling of his insides feeling as though they were being torn in two. His fingers curled as he started clawing at the brick wall: his nails broke against it, leaving only his fingers scraping against it, causing them to bleed. The pressure the man held with the knife did not fade in the slightest, proving his attention towards Jensen was quite prevalent if he tried to help in any way.

After a few more thrusts, he felt the mad tense, but he was still trying his best to ignore the pain that continually shot through his lower back. He tried to focus on anything else, anything that he could set his mind on; but when he squinted his eyes open, all he could see was Jensen through a blurry haze. Jensen’s expression was in shock and his body trembled, his fists clenched at his sides as rage coursed through him. His jaw was clenched as his eyes watered, using all of his self-control to keep from moving; he kept his focus on the weapon pressed against his costar’s neck, shaking when he could see blood drip from the blade to the collar of his shirt.

What could not have been more than five minutes felt like an eternity before the man roughly pulled himself out, tucked himself in and took off running from the alleyway, leaving the _Supernatural_ stars alone. Jared ended up collapsing against the wall, falling into a crouch position. After getting over the state of shock, Jensen ran to him and dropped next to him, grabbing his shoulders.

“Jared,” he called out, trying to support him. As Jared released a groan, Jensen quickly looked around, as though expecting the guy to come back; but when he felt Jared grab his upper arms, his attention was back solely on him. Heart pounding in his chest, he tried to help Jared up, but, halfway up, Jared collapsed on him, body shaking.

“Sorry,” he came out with, have Jensen release a forceful chuckle.

“Don’t apologize, you idiot,” he said, quickly bringing his hand up to wipe a stray water droplet that fell down his face before setting it back on Jared’s shoulder. He could not help but trace his eyes to his friend’s inner thighs, where a small trail of blood was dripping down. A lump formed in his throat as he brought his arms around Jared’s shoulders, pulling him close. With his body against his own, he felt his costar tremble and shift his legs, pressing them as close together as he could.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, but his voice suggested otherwise.

“Come on,” Jensen said softly as he reached to grab the band of Jared’s jeans to help him try to get them up. Jared tried to move to do it himself and he shoved Jensen away to do it. The older male’s shoulders dropped at being pushed away, but he understood the other’s actions and, instead, set his hands on his thighs. When Jared finished buttoning and buckling himself, he used the wall for support as he tried to stand; Jensen stole the opportunity to support him, keeping one hand on Jared’s shoulder and the other on his chest. “We need to get you to hospital.”

“No.” Jared’s voice cut across the night air, stern and crude, leaving Jensen to gawk at him.

“Jared—”

“I’m not getting violated by fucking tests!” he snapped, pulling back from his ally.

Jensen’s hand immediately shot up in front of him, palms out. “All right. Okay.” Jared looked away, turning to press his back against the wall as he leaned on it. Sighing, Jensen brought his hands down.

“I’m sorry,” Jared rolled out, voice faltering, head facing the ground.

“Don’t.” Jared turned his head to look at him with his eyebrows up as his eyes, which had been glazed over, were now streaking his face. Jensen shook his head, trying to keep strong for his friend. “Don’t you dare apologize.” Jared clenched his jaw as they made eye contact. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Seeing Jared about ready to break down in his half-sitting position against the wall, the distance between them seemed to be too much and Jensen stepped forward, brought up his arms and wrapped them around Jared, hugging him tightly. It was only a moment of surprise, but when Jensen set his hand on the back of Jared’s head and began running it through his hair, Jared lost it and broke down. He brought up his arms to wrap them under Jensen’s arms and along his shoulder blades, clasping his hands and digging his fingers into the fabric as he allowed Jensen to press his head against his chest. All the while, Jared continued to plead for Jensen not to take him to the hospital.

And, as he kept running his fingers through his costar’s hair, Jensen promised him that very same thing.


End file.
